


Jak oswoić rysia

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smuga jest rysiem i to ma sens w kontekscie, Spirit Animals, Wilmuga, pisane by bawić autorkę i jedną osobę, polska młodzież się bawi co to k... będzie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Spróbowanie halucynogenu w amazońskiej wiosce odkrywa przed Andrzejem nowe prawdy.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Jak oswoić rysia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



\- To łagodny halucynogen – mówi Smuga spokojnie po polsku. - Nie powinien mieć efektów ubocznych bardziej dotkliwych niż kac. Obrazisz ich jeśli odmówisz.

Andrzej nie odmawia. Z wolna widzi, jak wioskę amazońską i siedzących w niej ludzi okrywa mgła o wielobarwnym poblasku, tłumiąca dźwięki, aż zdają się pochodzić z innego świata.  
Jakiś szmer na skraju lasu, ledwo zauważony, zwraca jego uwagę. Odruchowo odwraca głowę i widzi... rysia. Wielkiego, prawie rozmiaru człowieka, do bólu swojskiego polskiego rysia, tak bardzo nie na miejscu w dżungli południowoamerykańskiej, z której wyłania się miękkimi, sprężystymi ruchami, jakby był nie tylko mieszkańcem, ale niepodzielnym władcą tego miejsca.

\- Smuga – myśli Andrzej, dziwnie spokojnie – on jakoś czaruje zwierzęta wzrokiem, szkoda, że nie wiem jak... Ten kot, on ma podobne oczy do Smugi, nie... takie same oczy... takie same szare, nieprzeniknione oczy...

Nie może oderwać od nich wzroku, nie zauważa nawet, kiedy ryś zbliża się do niego bezszelestnie, staje z nim twarzą w twarz, układa się miękko na ziemi, kładąc głowę na kolanach Andrzeja.

Wilmowski już nie boi się ani trochę. Wyciąga rękę by pogłaskać zwierzę, zanurzyć palce w jego puszystych bokobrodach, drapiąc delikatnie. Ryś mruży oczy i mruczy z zadowoleniem.

Nazajutrz rano Andrzej budzi się przytulony do Smugi i, nawet jeśli stara się zachować kamienną twarz, obieżyświat wydaje się zadowolony. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rysie nie występują w dżungli amazońskiej](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015299) by [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld)




End file.
